


Birthday Pie

by orphan_account



Series: A Thousand Demons [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean woke up to a small hand tugging on his shoulder, trying to pull off the blankets. He grunted, and pulled them over his shoulder, tossing a little to regain his position The little hand persisted, and Dean finally turned to face its owner. “What, Sammy?”</p><p>“Happy Birthday Dean!” Sam was beaming at him, floppy hair falling into his eyes. He let out a long, drawn out yawn, quickly returning to a smile. Dean glanced at the clock, which was flashing right at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Pie

Dean woke up to a small hand tugging on his shoulder, trying to pull off the blankets. He grunted, and pulled them over his shoulder, tossing a little to regain his position The little hand persisted, and Dean finally turned to face its owner. “What, Sammy?”

“Happy Birthday Dean!” Sam was beaming at him, floppy hair falling into his eyes. He let out a long, drawn out yawn, quickly returning to a smile. Dean glanced at the clock, which was flashing right at midnight.

“Did you stay up all night?” Dean asked, keeping his voice low so as not to wake up their father. 

Sam nodded, yawning again. “Now you’re officially a teenager,” he said proudly.

Dean shook his head, rolling his eyes. “Go back to bed, Sam.” He pulled the covers back over him and went to sleep.

Sam woke up the next morning to see John rummaging around the hotel room, packing a bag. He slid out of bed, bare feet hitting the stained carpet as he plodded over to his father, rubbing a weary eye. “Dad, are you gonna be home tonight?”

John didn’t even look over at Sam. “No, I’ll be back in about a week. Now go back to bed.”

Sam looked crestfallen, but John didn’t see. “Yes, sir.”

Sam crawled back into the warm bed, but he didn’t fall back asleep. He watched his father mill around the room some more by the dull light of dawn. When John disappeared into the bathroom, Sam got out of bed and raced over to the bag.

He rummaged through the big pocket on the side, knowing that’s where John kept his money. It was down at the bottom, some rumpled bills that smelled a bit like beer and smoke. Sam snatched a few, and rushed back into bed as John was coming out of the other room.

Through a cracked eye, he saw his father leave, and heard the engine of the Impala start up outside the window. He waited a for a minute or two. When he was sure the car was long gone with John inside it, he crept out of bed again.

It was snowing a little outside, and Sam pulled his jacket on. He checked to make sure that Dean was sleeping, and grabbed the keys to the motel. He snuck out the door, closing it quietly behind him, trying not to wake up his brother.

When Sam came back in, his first thought was that he was glad to have some warmth leech back into him. His second was that the ground was really hard.

Dean had launched into Sam, knocking him back onto the floor of the motel. The grocery bags Sam had been holding flew out of his hand, and everything was a blur of motion. Dean sat on his chest, shaking his shoulders. “Sam, what the hell!” 

Dean let go and Sam caught his breath. Dean was significantly bigger than him, and had knocked the wind out of him. The bigger brother got off of Sam, but still stood over him ominously. Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Dean interrupted. “What the hell were you thinking? I wake up, and you’re gone? I thought Dad was gonna kill me! It’s the middle of winter! What the hell was going through your head?” 

Dean angrily picked up the bag that had fallen out of Sam’s hand. “What was so important that you had to go get?” He reached into the bag furiously, but his face dropped when he pulled out a pie. He reached in the bag again, and pulled out two packs of candles. ”What’s this?” He asked, turning to Sam, who was picking himself off the floor.

“It’s your birthday, Dean.”

Without a word, Dean opened the pie, and placed it on the table. He ripped open one of the packs of candles, and stuck a blue one right in the center. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a lighter, and held it out in his palm towards Sam. “You wanna light it?”

Sam smiled, and took the lighter from Dean. He lit the single candle. “Make a wish.” 

“C’mon, Sam. That’s stupid.” Dean protested.

“Make a wish.” Sam insisted.

“Fine.” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

Dean blew out the candle, and Sam came over and gave him a big hug. “Happy birthday, Dean.”

“Thanks, Sammy.”


End file.
